spéciales
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles pour les X Women en général :: 1ère vignette : Kitty, de nombreux talents. 2ème : Rachel, le monde qu'elle a quitté. 3ème : TJ, des pions sur l'échiquier du multivers. MàJ, 4ème : Betsy, des morceaux. 5ème : Jean, de ses cendres. 6ème : Rogue, du contrôle avant tout. ::gen::
1. Kitty, talents

**Titre :** Plus d'un tour  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X-Men  
 **Personnage :** 'Shadowcat' Kitty Pryde, mention de Logan  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #11. "Sword World" d'après genprompt bingo  
 **Prompt :** pour halfamoon  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de Wolverine & Shadowcat vs Ogun ?  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Quand elle était petite fille Kitty voulait devenir danseuse. Elle a pris des cours, elle aimait ça et n'a pas arrêté quand son pouvoir mutant a émergé. Puis elle s'est vue entraînée malgré elle dans une guerre qui la dépassait.  
Elle traverse les obstacles, elle se rend intouchable mais pas invisible, et elle n'a pas de force d'attaque, ou alors ça laisse de vilaines traces et elle ne veut pas de ça. Il lui faut apprendre à se battre. Son nouveau mentor lui enseigne les lames, et un code d'honneur. En cet autre genre de ballet aussi, elle est douée.


	2. Rachel, ténèbres

**Titre :** Une lumière dans les ténèbres  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X-Men  
 **Personnage :** 'Phœnix' Rachel Grey-Summers  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~/ K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o7. "World of Darkness" d'après genprompt bingo  
 **Prompt :** pour halfamoon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Rachel a grandi dans un monde si affreux. Elle était heureuse, enfant, et puis les choses sont parties en vrille. Le présent est terrible, le futur bien sombre, tous craignent que tout espoir pour l'avenir soit anéanti ici. Ils décident à la place de changer le passé, de créer un autre monde en l'espérant plus lumineux.  
Elle ne retournera jamais d'où elle vient ; ses proches sont tous morts de toute façon. Elle, la jeune génération, ils l'ont chargée de refaire sa vie, d'oublier la souffrance et d'être heureuse. Qu'elle fasse juste en sorte que ces horreurs là n'arrivent plus.


	3. TJ, pions

**Titre :** Des pions  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** EXiles  
 **Personnage :** 'Nocturne' TJ Wagner  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o4. "Champions" d'après genprompt bingo  
 **Prompt :** pour halfamoon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

TJ et ses équipiers ont été tirés... pas exactement au hasard, mais parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs pour la mission que des forces inconnues veulent leur confier : de rectifier les réalités. Ils ne connaissent pas toutes les règles, ne comprennent pas tous les enjeux. Ils vont d'un monde à l'autre, d'une époque, d'une ambiance, contre la promesse que les leurs resteront inchangés jusqu'à leur éventuel retour. Ils se battent et se démènent sans bien savoir pour quoi.  
Ils n'ont pas le choix s'ils espèrent revoir un jour leurs familles, leurs amis d'avant.  
Ils sont tous des X-Men. Ils réussiront !


	4. Betsy, pièces détachées

**Titre :** Peux-tu voir ton propre cerveau ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X-Men  
 **Personnage :** 'Psylocke' Betsy Braddock  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #17. "Cyberpunk" d'après genprompt bingo  
 **Prompt :** pour halfamoon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Betsy Braddock se demande parfois ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Tout a commencé à dérailler quand elle a reçu du Mojoworld ces yeux cybernétiques pour remplacer ceux qu'on lui a arrachés, issus d'une science bien plus avancée que ce qu'on trouve normalement. Ça ne marcherait pas sur tout le monde et il y avait un prix à payer pour ça.  
Elle ne s'en est libérée qu'en changeant entièrement de corps, et là encore ça s'accompagnait d'un bonus indésirable, une personnalité parasite. Puis Jean a échangé leurs pouvoirs…

On remplace tellement de bouts d'elle, elle pourrait être un cyborg !


	5. Jean, renaître

**Titre :** She Will Rise Again  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X-Men  
 **Personnage :** Jean Grey  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #20. "De Profundis" d'après genprompt bingo  
 **Prompt :** pour halfamoon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

L'actuelle pierre tombale de Jean Grey porte inscrite, _She Will Rise Again_. Elle a été vivante, suspendue, remplacée par une déité, fusionnée avec une déité, morte enfin… ou peut-être pas entièrement ?  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, celle dont le Phénix a usurpé puis partagé la vie, reviendra forcément un jour. Elle est toujours bien vivante dans les esprits de ceux et celles qui l'ont connue, qui l'ont aimée. Jean était la vie, l'espoir, le cœur des équipes dont elle était membre.  
Quelque part, elle existe forcément toujours.  
Quand et comment, personne ne sait encore.  
Mais tous espèrent, et attendent…


	6. Rogue, isolée

**Titre :** La distance et le contrôle  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** X-Men  
 **Personnage :** Rogue (Malicia)  
 **Genre :** angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o5. "Paranoia" d'après genprompt bingo  
 **Prompt :** pour halfamoon  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Le moindre contact corporel peut blesser, voire tuer, la personne qu'elle touche... et lui farcir la tête de souvenirs, d'idées, d'opinions dont elle n'a que faire. Toutes ces pensées étrangères dans sa tête menacent parfois de la rendre folle. La culpabilité de les voler à leurs propriétaires et de risquer leur vie au passage, ruine peu à peu la sienne.  
Alors elle se couvre des pieds à la tête, elle évite les gens, elle fuit le contact même quand il est protégé : on n'est jamais trop prudent.

À défaut de contrôle, peut-elle apprendre au moins la confiance en elle ?


End file.
